¿Mi novio, el Hurón?
by LilandraBlack
Summary: 7mo año, sin Voldemort, sin problemas, con todo un futuro brillante por delante. Hey Hermione, ¿qué es eso de que serás la futura novia de Draco Malfoy? Entren y entérense!
1. El principio de los problemas

**Hola a todas y todos!!! Antes de nada a los que están leyendo mis otras historias no se preocupen que pronto actualizaré, sé que la historia "Mi pequeña Sissy" le ha gustado a mucha gente y no la pienso abandonar, así que no se preocupen ^_^!! De la historia que siga solo me queda agregar que por supuesto es un Dramione (^///^) y será una linda comedia romántica, aunque no dudo que pueda haber algo de drama, ustedes esperen y verán. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos para no durar mucho tiempo en actualizar y claro no abandonar esta historia que les prometo será muy divertida.**

**Disclaimer: Excepto mis ideas, todo le pertenece a la magnífica J. K. Rowling. Ahora a leer!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo I: El principio de los problemas.**

Era un día perfecto, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la amenaza de Voldemort había desaparecido y ahí estaba ella, Hermione Jane Granger, en el primer día de su último año en Hogwarts. Luego de arreglarse bajó a la sala común donde se encontró con Harry, Ron y Ginny, que al igual que ella parecían bastante animados.

-Buenos días Hermione- dijeron al unísono.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?- y les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Perfectamente Herms- dijo la pelirroja y se acercó a ella tomándole de un brazo.

-Bajemos rápido al comedor que me muero de hambre- agregó Ron.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-

-No digas eso Harry- le contestó un poco sonrojado- es que necesito tener fuerzas para soportar las dos horas de pociones que tenemos con Slytherin- y puso cara de que se dirigía a una cámara de torturas.

-Vamos chicos, sino se nos hará tarde- y tras haber hablado la castaña salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo al gran comedor.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-hegm paddame log huetvog pog fatvog-

-Ron eso es desagradable- le riñó su hermana ya cuando estaban disfrutando del acostumbrado desayuno.

-Olvídalo Ginny, este ya es un caso perdido- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y decidida a que ni siquiera la mala educación de uno de sus mejores amigos arruinara tan perfecta mañana. Ella sentía que absolutamente nada malo podía suceder ese día. Sonrió pensando en esto. Miró alrededor y vio como Harry se sonrojaba un poco mientras miraba en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Siguió su mirada para abrir los ojos por la sorpresa de ver que el objeto de observación de Harry era Luna Lovegood. "_Ok, eso no me lo esperaba,_" pensó la castañita mientras pronunciaba más su sonrisa, su vista se desvió cuando escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse y vio como entraba Draco _Hurón_ Malfoy y sus inseparables amigos Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione arrugó la nariz al verlos y decidió prestarle atención a algo que valiera más la pena, como por ejemplo su desayuno. Atacó unas tostadas con mermelada de durazno que tenían buena pinta. De un momento a otro la chica se extrañó del silencio casi total en el que se sumió el salón, solo interrumpido por el tintineo de algunos cubiertos y platos.

-Hermione mira- dijo Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado y señaló hacia Malfoy, que al parecer se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Y yo que creía que mi día sería maravilloso, ¿qué querrá este tipo ahora?- y volvió a arrugar la nariz en señal de que eso no le gustaba. El rubio se dirigía específicamente hacia ellos, lo que hizo que la chica frunciera el seño y los chicos, que antes no se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, se pusieran en alerta. El Slytherin, sin embargo, caminaba con toda seguridad y con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que más de una chica suspirara. "_¿Pero qué les pasa a estas niñas?,"_ pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Malfoy se puso exactamente detrás de Hermione y para su sorpresa (y dicho sea de paso la sorpresa de todo el alumnado, profesores, fantasmas y cuadros), el chico se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

Un silencio de ultratumba ocupó el gran salón, si te esforzabas puede ser que llegaras a escuchar el sonido de las hormigas al caminar. Ella tenía los ojos desorbitados y se había quedado paralizada, a Ron se le cayó la comida de la boca y al parecer no podía cerrarla, Harry tenía los lentes descolocados y Ginny pasaba la mirada entre la serpiente y su amiga.

-Hermione cariño- siseó seductoramente- ¿por qué no me has escrito? Te extrañé mucho en las vacaciones. Cierto que me extrañabas, ¿verdad amor?- _"Ok, soy yo o el mundo hoy está muy extraño, creo que mis sentidos me están jugando una broma porque podría jurar que acabo de escuchar a Malfoy diciéndome cursilerías delante de todo el colegio._"

Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo con los puños apretados y mirando amenazadoramente al rubio. Hermione, sin embargo aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa y solo logró mirar a Ginny que la miraba con la misma cara de estupefacción que ella.

-¡¿Qué te traes entre manos Hurón?!-

-Nada que te importe comadreja, además solo he venido a darle los buenos días a mi futura novia-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron los estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Hermione que al parecer ya podía articular palabras nuevamente y se puso de pie para encarar a Malfoy – Oye serpiente, no sé qué diantres te esté pasando o qué pócima bebiste pero estás muy equi…- pero no pudo terminar ya que él la tomó por la cintura y atrapó sus labios. El salón contuvo la respiración, Harry tuvo que contener a su mejor amigo para que no cometiera un homicidio y terminara en Azkaban.

Cuando sentía que necesitaba aire se despegó de la castaña y le sonrió seductoramente, ella no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa y sentía sus piernas débiles. Malfoy la dejó en su asiento y se alejó de allí ignorando las miradas indiscretas que le lanzaban y los murmullos sobre los que acababa de suceder, saliendo del comedor sin siquiera desayunar.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que andas con Malfoy?!- estallaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos esperen, no sé qué diablos le pasa al odioso ese pero les juro que no sé de qué diablos estaba hablando-

-¿A no?- le dijo acusadora Ginny- ¿y por qué te dejaste besar?-

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?- agregaron Pavarti y Lavender mirándola con más envidia que enojo.

-Me tomó por sorpresa lo juro- Hermione miró desesperada en todas direcciones. Los profesores la miraban sumamente sorprendidos, muchas chicas de otras casas, principalmente de Slytherin, la observaban con puras caras de odio, Ginny la miraba con reproche, mientras que los chicos aún seguían de pie con cara de asesinas a un Slytherin en particular, uno que respondía al nombre de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?- y hundió la cara entre sus manos. Tenía que averiguar qué se traía el hurón botador entre manos y obligarlo a decir la verdad, porque Hermione sabía que luego de una escena así nadie le creería que no sucedía nada entre ella y el príncipe de Slytherin.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este es el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado ^_^ ¿qué se traerá Malfoy entre manos? (quien fuera Hermione). Nos vemos!!!**


	2. Locuras en la clase de pociones

**Capítulo II: Locuras en la clase de pociones.**

**Hola de nuevo!! No he podido resistirme a subir un cap. Tan pronto pero es que la tentación es mucha. Muchas gracias a Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92 y a Jezykah Thalie Lovegood por sus reviews, gente como ustedes hace que valga la pena el escribir. También quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia y la leen, espero que sea tan entretenido para ustedes como lo es para mi, ^_^ ahora sí a leer, recuerden que los personajes son de nuestra querida J. K, Rowling, las locas ideas solo son mías. Disfruten!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Por culpa del rubio oxigenado en menos de media hora Hermione Granger pasó a ser la enemiga pública número uno. Nunca, durante toda su vida estudiantil en Hogwarts, la caminata hacia una clase había sido tan peligrosa. De no ser porque estaba en plena alerta le hubieran llegado 3 maldiciones de unas chicas bastantes terroríficas que la miraban con cara de puras psicópatas. Harry y Ron se habían adelantado bastante molestos con ella y Ginny se fue sin despedirse más enojada porque no le hubiera contado que por el hecho de que tuviera algo o no con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Es que acaso todo mundo se ha vuelto loco?- dijo ya desesperada antes de entrar en el aula de pociones.

-Ah ya veo que la nueva celebridad de Hogwarts ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia- dijo de forma despectiva y sonriendo con malicia el vampiro grasiento de Severus Snape, ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y fue a sentarse en la primera silla vacía que encontrara.

-No tan rápido- la detuvo Snape- escriba su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y échelo en este caldero, como le explicaba a los estudiantes que SÍ llegaron temprano desde ahora se sentarán y estarán en equipo de trabajo con la persona que salga sorteado, sin importar la casa a la que pertenezca. La decisión será irrevocable- y miró con satisfacción a Harry y Ron que no iban a poder estar juntos durante ese último año. La cara de horror de algunos no se hizo esperar, mucho más por el hecho de que esa clase la compartían con Slytherin.

Hermione escribió su nombre y lo introdujo en el caldero como Snape le indicara y así lo fueron haciendo todos los alumnos, algunos felices y otros con cara de que les dieron la peor noticia de su vida, la castaña era una de esas. Luego de que todos pusieran su nombre un humo de color grisáceo empezó a subir del caldero y pares de nombres se escribieron, aliviando a algunos y mortificando a otros.

¿Cómo les fue a nuestros amigos? Pues la repartición fue la siguiente: Harry Potter y Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson y por último Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. El trío de Plata y Oro mezclados. La chica no podía creer su suerte, después de que sus protestas fueran calladas por Snape, no le quedó más remedio que irse a sentar al lado del rubio que la recibía con una gran sonrisa. Parkinson la miraba con mucha furia y los chicos, aunque no se les había pasado el enojo por la escena del desayuno, la miraban con compasión.

-Bien, ya que todos están emparejados –dijo poniendo especial acento a esa última palabra- hoy harán una de las pociones que pueden salir en sus EXTASIS, es la poción de afinidad, ¿alguien sabe qué es?-

Como siempre y para el disgusto del profesor, Hermione era la única que tenía la mano levantada- A ver señorita Granger, ilumínenos-

-La pócima de afinidad se utiliza para saber qué tan compatibles es una persona con otra, se usa para las pruebas de equipo de aurores en el ministerio para las misiones puedan realizarse de la mejor manera posible- dijo satisfecha por su respuesta.

-Así es señorita Granger, pero no creo que por esto se ha ganado puntos para su casa, no es algo tan difícil como para ameritarlo- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, ella frunció el seño pero decidió no decir nada- lo que harán es prepararla y probarla con su compañero, para ver qué tan afines son uno del otro. Tienen una hora para hacerlo, empiecen ya- y las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra.

Hermione se puso de pie y buscó los ingredientes ignorando totalmente a Malfoy que la miraba divertido, "_maldito hurón,"_ pensaba mientras colocaba todo en la mesa y organizando lo que necesitaría. Pensaba hacer la poción sola y no dirigirle la palabra al idiota causante de su nueva desgracia.

-¿No me dejas ayudarte preciosa?- dijo muy cerca de su oído provocando que se le cayera el cuchillo con el que cortaba las raíces de Vetiver.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡A mí no me llames preciosa!-chilló visiblemente molesta y se puso de pies mirándolo con ganas de asesinarlo. Malfoy, sin embargo, tenía dibujada una mueca de satisfacción en su cara.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar en la clase y de gracias a Merlín porque no le haya descontado más- Hermione avergonzada se sentó nuevamente y regresó al trabajo, apenas le daba una o dos instrucciones al rubio para que justificara su calificación pero no hubo otro incidente en el transcurso de la clase. Entregaron su poción (que cabe decir fue la mejor de la clase) y luego escucharon todo lo referente a sus propiedades.

-El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte- dijo sarcásticamente el profesor- no creo que nos dé tiempo a probar todas las pociones, pero al menos veremos una decente en funcionamiento, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, vengan al frente de la clase por favor- y así lo hicieron, a ella no le molestaba probar la poción porque estaba casi segura que su resultado sería un número negativo, sonrió con esta pensamiento en la cabeza.

Snape le pasó una muestra a cada uno de la poción que le habían entregado antes y la bebieron rápidamente. Luego de unos segundos ambos abrieron la boca y salió un humo de color azul que dibujó unos números en el aire. Harry y Ron, al igual que toda la clase, miraban el resultado con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder creérselo. 96%.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló la castaña que no podía creer su mala suerte, miró a Malfoy que le daba una de esas sonrisas por las que sus fans mataban – te odio- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Eso lo veremos- le respondió él con gran seguridad.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Y eso que Herms pensaba que no tenía en nada común con nuestro querido rubio, bueno como sea esperemos que todo salga bien, ¿no lo creen? ^:^ nos vemos en el próximo cap. Besos!!!**


	3. El club de Admiradoras

**Hola a todos y todas!!!! Otro capítulo más sobre las locuras del rubio que nos encanta a todas y de la pobre castaña que tiene que aguantarlo :P Espero que les guste la siguiente entrega y se rían tanto como yo me reí al escribirlo….¿qué le espera a nuestra pobre Hermione ahora?? (^///^).**

**Capítulo III: El club de admiradoras.**

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar- dijo una muy seria Ginny Weasley golpeando el piso con su pie derecho y cruzando los brazos en la puerta de la habitación de la castaña. Ella sólo suspiró y la hizo pasar, que suerte que Pavarti y Lavender no se encontraran allí en ese momento.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste que tú y Malfoy tenían algo? No es que me ponga contenta pero al menos me hubieras dicho, pensé que era tu amiga- continuó la pelirroja un tanto dolida.

-Ginny, no es nada de eso, no sé qué intenciones tenga Malfoy, pero te juro que no tengo nada con ese hurón. Sabes que en el caso improbable, y que seguro estaré bajo un imperius, de que me guste Draco Malfoy te aseguro que serás la primera en enterarte- le dijo seria y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó dudosa.

-Claro que sí- y le sonrió, Ginny la examinó unos segundos y luego de sentir que le estaba siendo totalmente sincera la abrazó y se disculpó por no haberle creído antes.

-¿Y qué crees que se trae la serpiente esa entre manos?- le preguntó ya tumbada en la cama junto a la chica y comiendo grageas de todos los sabores.

-No lo sé Gin, pero no se parece que sea nada bueno. Tal vez es una apuesta o algo peor, pero tengo que averiguarlo y aclarar todo este embrollo antes de que mi seguridad peligre-

-Tienes razón, su club de admiradoras es muy peligroso, y solo se escuchan rumores sobre tu supuesta relación con Malfoy y como lo engañaste para que fuera o quisiera ser tu novio. Algunas hasta hablan de embarazo-

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es una gran estupidez- dijo alarmada.

-Sí, sí lo sé, pero acuérdate que estamos en Hogwarts, aquí al parecer la gente vive de los rumores, es como el pan de cada día-

-Ni que lo digas Ginny, que sí lo sé-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para sacarle la verdad a Malfoy?-

-Pues no lo sé aún, creo que por ahora lo mejor sería hablar con él directamente- y la pelirroja asintió positivamente a la idea de su mejor amiga.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Ese día se levantó un poco más temprano, no quería encontrarse con tanta gente y mucho menos después de los sucesos del día anterior en el comedor. Cuando llegó apenas estaba la profesora de transformaciones y el director, ella se sirvió un poco de cereal y jugo de naranja, no tenía mucha hambre en realidad.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, si podía ignorar las miradas asesinas, las cartas amenazadoras, los vociferadores que le decían cosas horribles y las maldiciones que tenía que esquivar por los pasillos, pues sí su día fue de lo más normal. Siendo sincera su día fue toda una porquería, pero no se dejaría abatir, o claro que no, les demostraría a esos locos quién era Hermione Jane Granger y en cuanto a su supuesto "novio" que se preparara en cuanto lo tuviera cerca porque de seguro lo mataba.

Decidió hacer sus deberes fuera del colegio, aunque la biblioteca estaba más cerca, pensó que era un bonito día para desperdiciarlo dentro, además de que mientras menos personas ella viera hasta que aclarara las cosas, pues mucho mejor.

Se sentó a orillas del lago recostada de un bonito roble y empezó con el ensayo de transformaciones que le habían dejado esa mañana, cierto que era para dentro de dos día pero por qué esperar si podía hacerlo antes. Estaba muy entretenida por lo que no vio acercarse a un montón de chicas de casas diferentes, Slytherin y Ravenclaw en su mayoría, aunque también había algunas de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor.

-¡Granger!- gritó la que parecía su líder y Hermione levantó la cabeza, se puso de pie por puro instinto de supervivencia y miró preocupada al grupo de algunas 15 o 20 niñas que se ponían frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó alzando la voz para parecer más valiente de lo que se sentía.

-Sabes lo que queremos, que dejes en paz a NUESTRO Draco- las demás chicas movieron la cabeza en aprobación y la castaña puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Merlín, si yo no tengo ningún interés en ese hurón oxigenado-

-Cuidado con lo que dices ratón de biblioteca- siseó Daphne Greengrass peligrosamente, como todo mundo sabía era una de las tantas Slytherins que iba detrás del apellido Malfoy. Hermione estaba en aprietos, puedo ver como algunas sacaban su varita, tenía que pensar rápido, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica apretando su varita y con un hechizo mental hizo que sus cosas se metieran en la mochila.

-No creas que vas a escapar- le dijo Greengrass al ver las cosas de la castaña.

-¡Miren es Draco Malfoy!- gritó Hermione poniendo carita de emoción y señalando al lado contrario, todas las chicas voltearon para ver a su adonis, cosa que ella aprovechó para recoger su mochila y salir corriendo.

-¡Nos ha engañado!- gritó una chica de Hufflepuff y corrieron tras ella.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Llevaba más de 20 minutos corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts y aún no había podido perder a ese grupo de chicas locas que se morían por el idiota del rubio oxigenado, "_cuanto te odio Malfoy,"_ pensaba mientras trataba de no tropezar con nada mientras escapaba, ya ni sabía dónde estaba con exactitud, doblaba por un pasillo u otro indistintamente, dobló a la izquierda y para su horror era una pasillo sin salida, estaba acorralada y muy pronto las locas, digo chicas estarían ahí.

Pero una mano le tapó la boca y la jaló hacía la pared que estaba a su izquierda, lo que esperaba la chica era darse con el frío concreto pero pasó a través de la pared como si fuera un espejismo, iba a forcejear cuando escuchó la voz de Greengrass que se preguntaba dónde diablos podría estar. Contuvo la respiración y suspiró luego de que escuchara que se alejaban de allí.

Pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho al darse cuenta de que era una mano pálida la que le impedía hablar, se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con el origen de todos sus males.

-¡TU!- gritó muy enojada, frente a ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uyyy nos encontramos con el chico en un lugar oculto y sin nadie cerca….¿qué pasará? xD no me puedo esperar para saber (que ya lo sé pero ustedes no :P jejejeje) Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias por leerme, besitos!!!**


	4. El hurón botador

**Hola mis amores!!!! Gracias por los reviews!! Saber que hay personas que realmente pueden pasar un rato divertido a expensas de esta historia me llena de mucha satisfacción. Como ya saben continuaremos con las locuras de nuestro rubio favorito y de nuestra ratoncita de biblioteca (los amamos ¡! (^///^)). Solo las locas ideas son mías, lo demás le pertenece a J.K. Rowling…. A divertirse leyendo!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo IV: El hurón botador.**

-Hermione- dijo seductoramente y a la chica le dio un escalofrío.

-Granger para ti, idiota- le fulminó con la mirada.

-Herirás mis sentimientos- dijo con tono burlón y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-No te acerques a mí- le espetó furiosa señalándolo.

-¿Así es que me agradeces el que te haya salvado de esas chicas?-

-¡Todo es tu culpa en primer lugar!- dijo un tanto desesperada por lo absurdo de la situación- mira Malfoy- continuó un poco más calmada- no sé qué diablos te bebiste o qué tipo de broma de mal gusto me quieres gastar pero te pido que me dejes en paz de una vez-

-Pero eso no puedo hacerlo- dijo pasando la mano por su cabello de una forma que llamaba a cometer un pecado con ese monumento a dios griego, Hermione tragó saliva y se alejó instintivamente de él. Observó que se encontraba en un aula con butacas viejas y tiradas y una que otra telaraña adornaba el techo.

-¿Por qué no puedes? Sabes que todo esto es mentira- él solo sonrió a la queja de la castaña.

-Puede que por ahora no sea cierto, pero con esto me evito a que alguien más intente acercarse a ti, ya tienes el sello Malfoy- y sonrió con la altanería que le caracterizaba.

-No soy de tu propiedad y lo único que has provocado es que sea le enemiga pública número uno de la escuela, mira que agradecida estoy- dijo sarcástica, haciendo que el rubio se riera con ganas, ella lo miró sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que lo veía reír sinceramente, sin ningún tipo de maldad.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó sin mucho ánimo, ya que estaba emocionalmente cansada.

-Porque me gustas- dijo con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros. Ella sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima, ¿acaso había escuchado correctamente?

-Eso no es cierto, no sé qué te traes entre manos, pero te juro que no va a funcionar- y le miró desafiante antes de girarse para salir de allí. Justo antes de que pudiera salir por la pared falsa sintió como un par de brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la hacían girar.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de hacer o decir algo el chico la estaba besando apasionadamente. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Ella no reaccionaba por lo que el chico empezó a acariciar su espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra la acercó más. Se sentía tan bien que poco a poco correspondió el beso del rubio.

Era todo un maestro en comparación a su poca experiencia con Krum en cuarto año, ella rodeó el cuello de Malfoy con sus brazos y se detuvieron cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente.

El Slytherin la miraba con semblante de triunfo, cosa que la hizo volver a la realidad, "_¿qué haces?, es el hurón odio-a-los-nacidos-de-muggles Malfoy,"_ y se desprendió del abrazo bruscamente mirándolo con ira y salió de allí sin decir más nada, dejando a un chico con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y silbando.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¡¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué?!-

-Baja la voz Ginny, no quiero que todo Gryffindor se entere.- dijo al ver que todos en la sala común las miraban.

-Pero Herms, eso que me dices es toda una locura, hasta el año pasado no eras más que una _sangresucia_ para el estúpido ese y ahora parece que está bajo un filtro amoroso-

-Lo sé Ginny, esto no tiene aparente explicación pero no sé qué más puedo hacer, en serio- y suspiró a modo de derrota.

-Oh no, nada de suspiros ni de depresiones, esa no es la Hermione Granger que yo conozco- y le miró firme- Vamos a descubrir qué se trae entre manos y lo vamos a hacer retractar de toda la basura que está hablando- esto le dio ánimos a la castaña que le sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias Ginny, a veces no sabría qué hacer sin ti-

-Lo sé-

-Que modesta eres- y ambas rieron con ganas.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Draco cariño, hace mucho que no hablamos- el rubio la miró con una ceja enarcada, mientras la chica se sentaba en el sillón que estaba frente a él, la sala común de Slytherin tenía pocos estudiantes en ese momento.

-Disculpa Greengrass pero no veo necesario el que _hablemos_- dijo acentuando la palabra dejando entender que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar más que los buenos días con ella.

-Vamos Draco, no seas así que solo quiero hacerte un poco de compañía-

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiero de _tu_ compañía?- y se puso de pie para ir a su habitación.

-Pero si quieres la compañía de la impura esa- dijo elevando la voz y bastante furiosa.

-Tal vez, Greengrass, tal vez- dijo peligroso y se fue a su cuarto.

-Esta me la vas a pagar maldita Granger- dijo apretando los puños y sentándose frustrada frente a la chimenea.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Malfoy trotaba de espaldas mirando divertido a Hermione que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no te pierdes Malfoy? ¿Cuál es la parte de "no te quiero cerca" es que no comprendes?-

-Vamos Granger, no niegues que te mueres por tenerme junto a ti- al menos ya no usaba su nombre y se comportaba más natural con ella, pero de todas formas la ponía de nervios.

-En tus sueños Malfoy-

-Oh sí que estás en mis sueños Granger, solo que allí hacemos cosas muchos más divertidas y placenteras- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la castaña hasta la punta de la nariz.

-¡Piérdete!- le dijo mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

Malfoy no entró tras ella, pero sí se fue satisfecho pensando que si quería que su plan funcionara a la perfección debía empezar con la segunda fase lo más pronto posible.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uyyyy!!! Las cositas suben de temperatura….qué tal? Les ha gustado? ^_^ espero que sí…. Hasta el próximo cap. Besos!!!!**


	5. Lluvia de Regalos

**Hola mis amores!!! Gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio que me gusta saber lo que piensan, ya sé que los capítulos han estado muy cortos y prometo que para el capítulo 6 en adelante serán mucho más largos. No los hago esperar más con este capítulo ya saben que todo es de J.K. Rowling menos mis locas ideas. A disfrutar!!! ^_^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo V: Lluvia de regalos.**

Un molesto picoteo en la ventana la había despertado, es cierto que era madrugadora pero que una lechuza te despertara a las 5:45 de la mañana de un bonito sábado no era gracioso. Se levantó lentamente y chocando con las camas de Pavarti y Lavender y abrió la ventana, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando la brisa matutina le golpeó la cara. El animal le dejó una carta y se fue sin esperar nada a cambio por parte de la castaña.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me he despertado antes de lo acostumbrado esta mañana y me he dado cuenta que nunca te he regalado nada, y es una desconsideración de mi parte no haberlo hecho ya que serás mi futura novia. _-(¿Pero qué le pasa?, se preguntó la chica y puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar)- _Espero que estos versos sean de tu agrado, de la mano del gran Draco Malfoy, para mi amada Hermione Granger._

En este momento ella no sabía si reír o llorar por lo irreal de la situación, prefirió no hacer ninguna de las dos ya que podía despertar a sus compañeras y eso era algo que realmente no le llamaba la atención ahora, ver gruñir a sus amigas a esas horas de la mañana no era una buena manera de comenzar el día. Así que regresó su atención a la carta y leyó el poema que estaba escrito.

_Las arenas del tiempo se encargaron de quitarme  
Todo contacto humano y caricia gentil  
Siento un vacío triste en mi alma alzarse  
Y lentamente me hundo en un recuerdo infantil_

No puedo contener el llanto que empapa  
mi rostro cansado con total libertad  
las rosas marchitas a lo lejos reclaman  
por la lluvia erradicada con toda maldad

Que los recuerdos felices se vieron arropados  
Si es que existieron, con sombras lóbregas  
De tantos otros recuerdos tristes que se encargaron  
De extirparlos cruelmente de mi memoria

Y tal tristeza en mi rostro se asoma  
Que irreconocible al antaño se muestra  
Con facciones renovadas con dureza  
Con la mirada perdida que otorga.

No es suficiente recordar las aventuras  
Y las travesuras vividas en el tiempo  
Si un desliz de la vida censura  
Todo aquello que consideras bueno

Es el destino burlón que se encarga  
Aquel maldito payaso de los dioses  
De darnos nuestras desgracias  
Al compás de nuevos amores

Que me castiguen si miento  
Al tratar de confesar estos hechos  
De que es mucho mi tormento  
Por abandonar tantos sueños y deseos.

Hermione se sorprendió de que esas estrofas salieran del puño y letra del Slytherin, al final ponía una nota, _Pensé en escribirte algo romántico, pero en vez de eso preferí poner algo de mí. Tuyo, Draco Malfoy_. De seguro que ese chico era un poco extraño, pero ella no quería entenderlo mucho. Guardó la carta en la gaveta de su mesita de noche para enseñársela luego a Ginny.

Ya que estaba despierta y no creía que podría conciliar el sueño decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño y dar un paseo hasta que fuera hora de servir el desayuno. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hizo lo que necesitaba y fue a la sala común. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no lanzar un grito de espanto a esas horas y despertar a toda la torre de Gryffindor, pero lo que vio la dejó totalmente horrorizada.

Encima de la chimenea había un enorme oleo con una imagen heroica de Malfoy llevándola en brazos a través de lo que parecía un bosque, como si fuera un caballero de armadura y ella la damisela en apuros. Apretó tanto sus puños que se cortó la palma de sus manos con las uñas, lo cual hizo que el dolor la regresara a la realidad. Debía quitar eso antes de que algún estudiante se levantara y viera semejante barbarie.

-Accio oleo- dijo agitando su varita, pero nada sucedió-¡accio oleo!- dijo un tanto molesta pero aún así la pintura continuaba sin bajar. –Esa maldita serpiente de seguro que ha hechizado este chisme- dijo visiblemente frustrada. Así que solo le quedó una opción: el estilo muggle.

Movió una de las sillas y la puso frente a la chimenea, se subió y luego de unos minutos de saltitos pudo agarrar una esquina superior y jalarlo de un solo golpe, el problema es que ella no calculó su caída y llegó a parar al suelo con la pintura cubriéndola por completo.

-Calma Hermione- se dijo a sí misma- no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos, respira profundo, no puedes terminar en Azkaban por asesinar a un compañero de colegio- y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca maniática que se calmó un poco al tirar la obra de arte al fuego y verlo consumirse.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Ginny estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando vislumbró a su mejor amiga entrar al gran salón hecha toda una furia y detrás de ella lo que parecía era un séquito de regalos, flores y ositos de felpa que la seguían por arte de magia. La pelirroja supo que se avecinaban problemas cuando vio que se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba Draco Malfoy desayunando de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos has mandados todos estos regalos?- dijo lenta y peligrosamente Hermione al rubio que tenía enfrente.

-Pero cariño- dijo en tono condescendiente- es normal que quiera darte regalos, estoy loco por ti y tú de mí- Una vena se pronunció en su frente y la pelirroja podía jurar que algunas copas se estaban moviendo de manera sospechosa en la mesa de las serpientes.

-Malfoy- dijo con fingida calma- yo NO siento ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA por ti, así que deja tus alucinaciones y quiero que me dejes de enviar estos estúpidos regalos en este preciso momento-

El Slytherin parecía divertido con toda la situación, pero cambió su semblante por uno más serio- está bien- dijo sorprendiendo a la castañita- pero solo con una condición, no te envío más regalos si mañana vas conmigo a Hogsmeade-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo con el rostro descolocado y cerrando los puños más de lo humanamente posible.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas Granger- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción y mirándola con cara de triunfo. Hermione apretó los dientes y dijo casi sin abrir la boca y con pensamientos que de seguro atentan contra la integridad física del chico que tenía al frente algo que sonó como:

-De acuerdo Malfoy- y fue a sentarse a la mesa de los Gryffindor con un montón de regalos detrás de ella.

-Hey Hermione, ¿me puedo quedar con esta cajita de música? Está muy bonita- le dijo Neville sin reparar en su error, la copa del chico estalló y el líquido le bañó el rostro. _Pobre Neville,_ pensó la pelirroja mientras volvía a centrar su atención en su desayuno.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uyyy qué les ha parecido?? A que no tenían idea de que Draco pudiera ser todo un poeta (^///^) Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo ¡! Besos!!!**


	6. Cita en Hogsmeade

**Hola mis amores!!!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que todo esté bien para ustedes. De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews y las sugerencias que ponen en ellos. Espero que este capítulo les guste, a mí en lo personal me encantó. Como ya han de saber, excepto las locas ideas, lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. A leer!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo VI: Cita en Hogsmeade.**

-¿Podrías explicarme por qué tenemos un carruaje solo para nosotros?- dijo Hermione con una vena saliente en la frente y tratando por todos los medios de no asesinar al blondo que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente Granger- y más que una sonrisa, le dedicó una mueca de _es-obvio. _

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! Primero me chantajeas para que salga contigo y encima me hablas de esa forma- dijo con la respiración agitada y mirándolo sumamente molesta.

-Tranquila preciosa- y Malfoy se inclinó para poner una mano en su mejilla- aunque así te ves muy sexi, me gustas de esa forma también- La castaña se sonrojó violentamente y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana y apartó la mano del Slytherin, él simplemente sonrió.

-Aún no contestas mi pregunta-

-Siempre tengo lo mejor y lo que quiero, quería un carruaje solo para nosotros dos y así lo tuve- _¿Lo mejor ha dicho? ¿Es decir que me considera que soy la mejor chica de Hogwarts? Eso es imposible,_ y le miró incrédula.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó con la mirada seria.

-Nada Malfoy, no me pasa nada- y de nuevo dirigió su vista hacia la ventana. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a Hogsmeade. Se bajaron del carruaje y caminaron en total silencio. Un silencio que la chica se estaba encontrando totalmente absurdo. Pudo ver como sus inseparables amigos entraban a las tres escobas, recordó como tuvo que tranquilizarlos para que no mataran a Malfoy al saber de su cita forzada, les dedicó una sonrisa débil y miró alrededor.

Los estudiantes los miraban con curiosidad, ¿y quién no lo haría? La princesa de Gryffindor y el príncipe de Slytherin juntos y lo peor con tremendo rumor de que llevaban una relación en secreto y por su actual situación solo estaban aumentando a favor esos pensamientos. Algunas chicas le dedicaban miradas cargadas de mucho rencor, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar su anterior encuentro con el grupo de brujas admiradoras de Malfoy y lo que es peor cómo acabó ese día en el aula abandonada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Hermione mirando alrededor.

-Sígueme-

-¿Disculpa?- le respondió la castaña enarcando una ceja.

-Que me sigas Granger- y le miró sonriéndole al parecer muy divertido. Era en momentos así que la chica no sabía qué pensar, ya que él nunca había sido amable y todos sus gestos eran cínicos o arrogantes pero jamás cariñosos o sinceros.

-Lo que digas, supongo- y se dispuso a caminar tras él, Hermione veía pasar a los estudiantes alegres, comiendo helado o jugándose bromas. Ella no pudo evitar suspirar deseando ser una de esas personas que se pasaban un día como ese junto a compañía agradable.

-Sé lo que piensas, ya verás que no es tan malo- le dijo el rubio sin girar a verla.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pienso Malfoy? Déjame ponerlo en duda-

-He escuchado a muchas mujeres suspirar Granger, por distintas razones- a nuestra amiga se le subieron los tonos a la cara al escuchar eso- y el que acabas de dar es uno de decepción. Espera y verás que no te vas a arrepentir de haber aceptado a venir conmigo. Pero tengo una petición-

Hermione se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, Malfoy se giró y la miró seriamente. La chica empezó a mover el pie con impaciencia y frunció el ceño.

-A ver Malfoy, ¿qué otra cosa insana está pasando por tu retorcida mente en estos instantes?- contra todo pronóstico el chico no hizo un comentario fuera de tono o le respondió con palabras ácidas o hirientes.

-Quiero hacer una apuesta contigo, si durante esta cita no la pasas bien conmigo te dejaré de molestar, pero si por el contrario la disfrutas entonces saldrás otro día conmigo y me dejarás acercarme sin los guardaespaldas de Potter y Weasley detrás de ti-

-Para serte sincera no me parece tu idea Malfoy, no me convence para nada-

-¿Qué Granger?- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado muy al estilo Slytherin- ¿acaso tienes miedo?- La serpiente tocó la nota indebida, para nadie era secreto que Hermione odiaba ser retada o que su valentía fuera puesta en duda, la chica sentía como la furia se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Siempre bajo mi tela de juicio?-

-Así es, tú decides si la pasaste bien conmigo o no-

-Entonces tenemos un trato- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, él la tomó y sonrió seguro de sí mismo. Sin decirse otra cosa continuaron su camino. Después de un rato de andar el rubio se detuvo delante de una tienda de artículos de Quidditch, sus ojos brillaron.

-Granger, ¿te importaría si me detengo un minuto a comprar algo en esta tienda?- le miró tan ilusionado que realmente no le importó, además no tenían realmente ganas de que algo saliera bien en esa farsa de cita.

-Ve, por mi no hay problema- y entró a la tienda como su fuera un chiquillo, ella decidió esperarlo afuera, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en la presencia del chico en cuestión.

-Granger- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella, al girarse pudo ver a la odiosa chica de Slytherin con un Pastor Alemán.

-Greengrass- dijo la castaña mirando atenta al perro.

-¿Te gusta mi mascota? Tiene un odio especial contra los sangresucia- y le sonrió maléficamente. Por una razón y sólo por una Hermione tenía un gato y era porque sentía terror contra los perros, un horrible e injustificado miedo contra esos animales de cuatro patas llamados los mejores amigos de los hombres.

-Sabes, este animalito (si claro de la altura de una mesa de comedor) está entrenado para atacar cuando se le ordena, es muy útil en verdad-

-¿Qué quieres Greengrass?- y entrecerró los ojos.

-Pensé que eso era obvio Granger- dijo con fingida voz infantil- Venganza- y cambió el tono de voz al instante y la miró de forma sombría. Hermione retrocedió instintivamente y miró nerviosa al animal que a simple vista se veía inofensivo.

-¡Rocky ataca!- ante la orden, el animal que antes estaba calmado, empezó a ladrar desesperado y parecía ansioso porque su dueña lo liberara para clavar sus dientes en el cuello de la castaña. –Buena suerte Granger- y soltó al animal, al instante Hermione se hizo a la fuga, alejándose de allí con un perro asesino pisándole los talones. Ya no podía verse cuando Malfoy salió de la tienda y para su disgusto encontró a Daphne frente a él y ni una sola señal de su cita. Cuando ella lo vio puso ojitos de felicidad.

-Draco- dijo seductoramente.

-¿Dónde está Granger?- dijo secamente ignorando las insinuaciones de la muchacha.

-Se ha ido por ahí, porque no mejor la olvidamos y nos vamos tú y yo a hacer cosas más divertidas-

-¿Qué le hiciste Daphne? Habla ya antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo- El chico sabía que por más que la leona y él se llevaran mal, ella jamás se iría de esa forma y menos huiría de una apuesta.

-Digamos que le gustan los perros-

-¡¿Hiciste que Rocky la atacara?!- dijo con mucha furia y cerrando los puños, aguantando las ganas de golpear a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Ay Draco no te pongas así que solo ha sido una pequeña broma-

-¿Por dónde se han ido?- siseó peligrosamente. Daphne señaló el camino y vio luego como el rubio se alejaba por allí sin siquiera decirle nada más.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas, el animal iba tras ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tuvo que esquivar a la gente como pudo.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba con desesperación, en el camino solo se encontró con estudiantes de Slytherin o las admiradoras de Malfoy, que al parecer estaban enterados de lo que Greengrass planeaba hacerle. Corrió tanto que sin darse cuenta estaba cerca de la casa de los gritos.

Tal vez fuera por la adrenalina o el miedo, pero lo siguiente que supo es que estaba abrazada a un árbol, mientras que el condenado perro ladraba y daba saltos acercándose peligrosamente a su parte trasera.

-¡Expeliarmus!- escuchó una voz y casi al mismo tiempo una luz blanca impactó al perro que chocó contra el árbol que Hermione usaba como salvavidas, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibro y cayera.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Le dolía la cabeza ligeramente, la temperatura había descendido y estaba acostada. Lentamente fue recordando lo que había pasado y abrió los ojos de golpe. Muy cerca de ella, realmente más cerca de lo que hubiera querido, estaba Malfoy observándola con cara de preocupación.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado- y le sonrió. Esto confundió profundamente a la chica, ¿Draco Malfoy preocupándose por ella? El mundo debía estar volviéndose loco. Se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro de la casa de los gritos y estaba acostada encima de un sillón viejo y el chico estaba a su lado.

-Hermione- ella contuvo el aliento al escuchar su nombre- en verdad lo siento- dijo el chico apenado y ella se quedó sin habla, el príncipe de Slytherin se estaba disculpando con ella. Tan grande fue el shock que no notó que él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, ni sintió una de sus manos invadir su rostro y solo pudo reaccionar cuando los labios del rubio se unieron a los de ella. Por alguna extraña razón, esta vez ella no intentó rechazar el beso.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Hermione en estos momentos? ¿Acaso se arrepentirá o querrá salir otra vez con Draco? ¿Serán esos besos tan buenos como aparentan? No lo sé pero sigamos leyendo para averiguarlo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos!!!!!**


	7. Mi nueva mascota

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Aquí otra vez, Lilu saludando ^_^ Ahora de nuevo con esta linda parejita, ya verán lo que les espera esta vez. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejan sus lindos reviews (Me dan muchos ánimos!! (^///^)) y a todos aquellos que no lo hacen pero que me halagan con sus lecturas y seguimientos constante. Esta historia es por y para ustedes!!! Recordatorio es que todos menos mis locas ideas son de J.K. Rowling…A leer!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo VII: Mi nueva mascota**

-¿Y bien?- la pelirroja la miró tratando de leer su mente.

-¿Qué bien qué, Ginny?- la aludida rodó los ojos y miró a la castaña con desesperación.

-¿Qué cómo te fue en la cita con Malfoy? ¿Accederás a la apuesta? ¿Qué has decidido? No piensas dejar en la intriga a tu mejor amiga, ¿cierto?- dijo poniendo una mano en su frente fingiendo que iba a desfallecer. Hermione rió ante ese gesto.

-No lo sé Ginny- y suspiró mirando a un punto vacío de la habitación.

-¡¿No me digas que te gusta?!-

-¡No, no, no es eso Gin!- dijo un poco sonrojada y negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- dijo enarcando una ceja y mirando dudosa a su amiga.

-Es… Déjame explicarte, estuvimos en silencio durante la mayor parte del trayecto a Hogsmeade, luego me dejó esperando afuera de la tienda de Quidditch, después llegó Greengrass a insultarme y para colmo hizo que su perro asesino me persiguiera, corrí para salvar mi vida hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos, trepé un árbol y Merlín sabe que yo no soy muy deportista, y para colmo me caí y estuve inconsciente durante una hora-

Ginny convulsionaba de la risa dando vueltas en la cama – jajaja, ¿qué tú qué?, jajajaja-

-Si no te dejas de reír no te seguiré contando nada- le dijo con voz seria y mirando de forma severa a su mejor amiga.

-Ay Hermione, no puedes molestarte, en realidad ha sido muy divertido, no puedes culparme por encontrarlo gracioso- la chica se limpió una lágrima y trató de contener las carcajadas, luego de que se compuso miró a la castaña y esta decidió continuar.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, la cita fue de lo más horrible-

-Pues entonces debería de estar claro para ti, no tienes por qué darle una segunda cita, la pasaste sumamente mal-

-Si Gin, pero- dijo dudando un poco- al final no ha sido tan malo, él me salvó y me cuidó mientras estuve inconsciente, hasta se disculpó por la actitud de Greengrass-

-¿Estás segura que sólo es eso?- y se cruzó de brazos, la castaña se sonrojó un poco y asintió positivamente, cómo odiaba esa capacidad de la pelirroja de leer entre líneas, pero no se sentía en ánimos de contarle sobre el beso y cómo esta vez no lo rechazó. Además, ese beso no significaba nada, de seguro se produjo debido al susto que pasó y a la atmósfera del momento.

-Está bien te creo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero sabes que a los chicos no les va a agradar la idea de que salgas otra vez con el hurón-

-No seas así Gin, ellos de seguro me van a entender, y no le digas así-

-¿Qué no le diga qué cosa a quién?- le miró sorprendida.

-Que no le digas hurón a Malfoy-

-Con que ahora lo estamos defendiendo- dijo con tono de burla que hizo sonrojar a Hermione.

-¡No, no, para nada! Es decir, puedes llamarlo como quieras, no es mi problema-

-Ya, ya, tranquila- dijo riéndose a más no poder- solo avísame cuando te decidas a aceptar que te gusta Malfoy-

-¡¿Qué?! No Ginny, te equivocas, solo salgo otra vez con él por agradecimiento- dijo atropelladamente y moviendo las manos con nerviosismo, la pelirroja sonrió de lado.

-Lo que tú digas Herms, lo que tú digas-

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces ¿qué?, Blaise- le dijo el rubio dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

-¿Qué dijo Granger? No me has contado nada de lo que pasó en su cita- el pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

-Si hubiera querido decirte algo créeme que lo habría hecho-

-Uy, no te pongas pesado, si no me quieres decir perfecto, pero al menos dime algo. ¿Lo lograste?- Draco sonrió abiertamente, cosa que sorprendió a Zabini, estiró los brazos y se los llevó detrás de la cabeza.

-Saldrá conmigo otra vez-

-Mentiroso- dijo sumamente sorprendido.

-Ya me creerás cuando nos veas juntos en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade-

-Eres mi héroe Draco, debió ser una gran cita para que aceptara- el rubio empezó a reír a carcajadas, incluso abrazándose al estomago del dolor que empezaba a producirle, Blaise lo miró con mucha confusión.

-Nada de eso, ha sido la peor cita del mundo, Daphne hizo que Rocky la persiguiera y llegó a parar a la casa de los gritos-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó impaciente su amigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Supongo que porque le pedí disculpas- y miró al techo pensativo.

-Draco Malfoy pidiéndole disculpas a una chica, jamás pensé ver este día llegar- y ahora fue el turno de Zabini para reír.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Ok chicas, esta es una reunión de emergencia del club de admiradoras de Draco Malfoy- muchas suspiraron ante la mención de su nombre, estaban en lo que parecía un cuarto viejo, con una mesa cuadrada en el centro agrandado mágicamente, detrás de Greengrass, que era la que precedía la reunión, había un pizarrón en el cual proyectaban imágenes de su príncipe de Slytherin.

-Tengo la desagradable noticia de decirles que la cita que la sangresucia y nuestro querido Draco tuvieron en la pasada salida a Hogsmeade se va a repetir- las chicas protestaron indignadas ante esto, se hizo un bullicio en la sala.

-Tranquila chicas, tranquilas, como sabrán la vez pasada yo traté de sabotear su cita- en el pizarrón se colocó una imagen en movimiento de Hermione corriendo perseguida por el perro de la rubia – pero esto no fue suficiente, creo que es hora de tomas medidas más drásticas, algo que he llamado operación felino, este es el plan-

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Era un martes precioso, la temperatura estaba sumamente agradable y los rayos del sol iluminaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, Hermione había decidido ir a ver a sus amigos a la práctica de Quidditch, no era que tenía muchas ganas, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y quería reponerlo de alguna forma. Además, nada tenía que ver el que se sintiera culpable porque repetiría cita con su enemigo jurado número uno, no eso no tenía nada que ver.

Antes de llegar al estadio de la nada salieron el grupo de psicópatas admiradoras de Malfoy, la castaña rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ahora qué quieren?- preguntó hastiada.

-No creo que estén en posición para hablarnos de esa forma Granger- dijo una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Así de impertinentes son los impuros- intervino Greengrass y las chicas rieron, Hermione se quedó paciente, había dejado su varita en un descuido y tenía que manejarse con cuidado. -¿cómo te fue con mi perro?- continuó burlándose.

-Como ves estoy perfectamente Greengrass, ¿está bien tu perro?- Daphne apretó los puños, el golpe que recibió su perro ocasionó que lo tuvieran que hospitalizar.

-Mi perro está más bien de lo que tú estarás, ¡ahora chicas!- cuatro de ellas se pusieron alrededor de la castaña, la apuntaron con su varita y convocaron un hechizo al mismo tiempo, cegando a Hermione un momento y dejándola inconsciente en el lugar.

Unos minutos u horas más tarde, la castaña abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía un poco mareada. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie se fijó en que todo estaba mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, se miró para comprobar con horror que era mucho más pequeña, se dio la vuelta una y otra vez y lo que vio no le gustó, tenía que comprobarlo, a lo mejor era un sueño.

Corrió hasta el lago para poder usar el agua como un espejo, cuando llegó se acercó lentamente hasta ver su reflejo en el agua, en vez de ver a la chica de pelo castaños y ojos almendrados, vio con horror que era un gato lo que el agua cristalina le devolvía, un gato de color marrón. Ella gritó horrorizada, pero lo que salió de su boca no fue más que un maullido. Suficiente, tenía que buscar ayuda y conseguirla ya.

A toda prisa se dirigió al castillo, debía encontrar a la profesora McGonagal para que le quitara el encantamiento, de seguro ella podría reconocer al instante que ella no era un gato real y quién era en realidad. Corrió eludiendo estudiantes, unos que no la notaban y casi la pisan, y de otros que solo querían acariciarla, justo estaba esquivando a uno de esos cuando se chocó con la persona que menos quería, con el causante de todos sus problemas: Draco Malfoy.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un gatito perdido por lo que veo, no llevas collar- y sonrió como un niño con un regalo nuevo, esto sorprendió mucho a nuestra castaña, pero más sorprendida y asustada se puso cuando el rubio la cargó.

-Debes tener hambre, te llevaré a mi habitación para darte algo de comer, te pondré dentro de mi mochila para que nadie nos moleste- Es así como nuestra heroína cayó en desgracia, convertida en gato, dentro de la mochila de Draco Malfoy y rumbo al nicho de las serpientes.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jejeje, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Mi gatita Hermione, que divertido :P Pues veremos cómo le va a nuestra amiga Gryffindor en el bando enemigo… y mucho peor, en la habitación de Draco!!! ¿Soy yo o sube la temperatura? Anyway, Nos vemos en el próximo cap!!! Besos ^_^**


	8. Entre Perros y Gatos

**Hola mis amores!!! Muchas, muchas pero muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, en serio se agradecen mucho, disculpen por no haber actualizado antes pero así es la universidad. Antes que nada me gustaría contestar unos reviews.**

**Para Stella y ****MilfeulleS: Si Draco está o no jugando con nuestra querida castaña es algo de lo que se enterarán más adelante en el fic, pero me alegro de verdad de ver que por las situaciones que he puesto no se sabe a ciencia cierta si es que la quiere o la engaña. Les prometo que todo tiene respuesta y una razón de ser, por eso les pido que me tengan paciencia y ya verán :P**

**Como ya saben nada es mío, excepto mis ideas, lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. A leer!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo VIII: Entre Perros y Gatos**

"_¿Por qué todo se mueve? ¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro?"_ Hermione acababa de despertar y se encontraba desorientada, poco a poco fue recordando los sucesos que habían ocurrido hace sólo un par de horas. "_Así que esta es la mochila de Malfoy, pues está más organizada de lo que imaginé, no es como la de los chicos."_Se movió cuanto su nuevo cuerpo y el espacio limitado le permitía, el rubio al parecer estaba caminando a toda prisa ya que todo se agitaba muy rápido, un pequeño haz de luz le llamó la atención. "_Oh el cierre, si puedo abrirlo lo suficiente salto y me voy a ver a la profesora McGonagal, ya me las pagarán esas estúpidas del club de Admiradoras de mi Draco, WOW espera, de Malfoy, de Malfoy. Concéntrate, que ser un gato no te puede quitar la sensatez." _

Como podía fue moviendo poco a poco el cierre, hasta que una de sus garras se atascaron con el mismo, Hermione comenzó a gritar del dolor, pero a oídos normales sonaban a grititos de gato, el movimiento se detuvo. Malfoy se quitó la mochila para inspeccionarla.

-Sherezada que tonta eres, así te lastimas- le dijo mientras con cuidado le sacaba la garra del cierre para después sacarla de su _carruaje_ provisional. "_¿Me acaba de decir Sherezada? ¿Pero qué cree este tipo, que soy algún personaje de las mil y una noches?_

-Listo- y le sonrió, luego le acarició la cabeza, al principio ella se resistió pero su tacto la relajaba de tal forma que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el rubio le hiciera esas caricias, sin notarlo ronroneó.

-Qué bueno que te guste, ya me encantaría que no fueras la única a la que le gustara- _¡¿Disculpa?! No se supone que estás solo detrás de mí, imbécil._

-Hermione Granger es muy difícil, ella también tiene una gata, si la conocieras seguro se llevaran bien, Hermione es perfecta con los animales y protege a sus seres queridos, es una gran Gryffindor, Pero ese es un secreto entre nosotros Sherezada-

Nuestra gata Hermione no sabía qué decir (como si pudiera), Draco Malfoy decía cosas amables sobre ella, y no es que no haya escuchado sus cursilerías antes, pero en su voz había admiración, algo que en definitiva ella no se esperaba. Conforme avanzaban bajaba la temperatura, por lo que un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, Draco al sentirla la abrazó un poquito más fuerte y la cubrió con la manga de su túnica.

-Bien pequeña, llegamos a la casa de Slytherin- dijo la contraseña y entró. La sala común era más bonita de lo que se había pensado, antes creía que el lugar debía de ser tan desagradable como sus habitantes, pero estaba frente a una estancia decorada con lujo y buen gusto, los colores predominantes eran el verde oscuro y un gris casi plata, _"WOW,"_ maulló y el rubio la miró sonriendo.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta, que bueno que a ti también-

-Draco- dijo una voz seductora tras de él, el chico ni siquiera se giró, pues por la voz sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-Greengrass- respondió secamente.

-Oh vamos cariño, no me digas que aún sigues enojado por la pequeña broma que le jugué a Granger en Hogsmeade- él no esperó a que siguiera hablando y caminó rumbo a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar la chica se adelantó y lo interceptó encarándole.

-Cariño-

-No soy tu cariño, Greengrass, es mejor que dejes de llamarme de esa forma, no te corresponde- la chica frunció el ceño enojada.

-¿Y a quién se supone que le corresponde? ¿A esa sangresucia?- dijo alterada.

-Que sea la última vez que le digas así Daphne, o lo lamentarás- dijo lentamente, en un tono frío, calculador y atemorizante. Hermione, que hasta ese momento se había quedado tranquila, no pudo evitar removerse. El chico la estaba defendiendo.

-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Greengrass, pero si quieres saber es mi nueva mascota, se llama Sherezada- y descubrió a la gatita, al momento de verla su rostro empalideció y Hermione empezó a maullar de forma peligrosa.

-Vaya, hasta mi gata sabe el tipo de persona que eres, si me disculpas- y sin esperar un minuto más se fue de allí, dejando a la rubia sumamente turbada por encontrar precisamente a Hermione en brazos de Draco, eso no estaba contemplado en los planes.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Ya en la habitación del príncipe de Slytherin, el chico llamó a un elfo para que trajera leche y algunos pedazos de pollo para la gatita, cosa que Hermione se lo agradeció profundamente aunque él sólo pudiera escuchar sus maullidos. _"Qué suerte tienen estos Slytherins, habitaciones para ellos solos."_

Hermione observó al rubio mientras este se sentaba en un pequeño escritorio a hacer algunos deberes, gracias a Merlín que ella ya tenía hecho sus deberes, sino ahora estuviera bajo un ataque nervioso. Después de una hora él se desperezó y miró a la gata.

-Voy a cenar Sherezada, pórtate bien mientras regreso- el chico organizó sus cosas y salió del lugar. _"Perfecto, ahora podré salir de aquí e ir a donde la profesora McGonagal, necesito deshacerme de esta maldita transformación."_

De esta forma salió con paso decidido de la habitación de Malfoy, llegó hasta la sala común y esperó a que uno de los Slytherins que estuviera allí saliera, para ella aprovechar a que se abriera la puerta y escabullirse.

Fuera de allí corrió como pudo, ya que controlar 4 patas no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, también debía concentrarse en salir de las mazmorras, ya que se asemejaban a tono un laberinto y era fácil perderse, así que debía de andarse con cuidado.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren qué tenemos aquí- una voz gruesa la obligó a detenerse, frente a ella estaba el odioso perro de Greengrass, ¿pero cómo podía estar ahí?

-Rocky, no sé cómo puedes estar dentro del castillo, a diferencia de los gatos, los perros no están permitidos en Hogwarts- dijo tratando de sonar valiente, pero a la verdad el Pastor Alemán se veía bastante aterrador, si su miedo era mucho siendo humana, ahora que estaba más indefensa sentía pavor.

-Mi dueña tiene sus medios- y le enseñó los colmillos, lo que hizo que Hermione retrocediera un poco.

-¿Me tienes miedo? Yo sé quién eres, mi dueña me lo ha dicho, pero no debieras de temerme, sólo quiero darte un besito- y dicho esto se abalanzó contra la gata. A penas nuestra heroína pudo esquivar ese ataqué y empezó a correr tratando de encontrar a alguien que la salvara.

-¡No te escaparás esta vez, nadie vendrá a ayudarte!-

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Hermione corría como si su vida dependiera de eso (y dependía), como gata era bastante ágil, lo que hacía que Rocky se chocara con una que otra armadura provocando un gran estruendo.

Después de mucho correr pudo ver la entrada del gran comedor y como dos estudiantes de Hufflepuff estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-¡No te dejaré llegar!- pero ignorando esta amenaza, la gata hizo un esfuerzo enorme y pasó por debajo de la pierna de uno de los chicos, un segundo después, la chica que lo acompañaba gritó al ser derrumbada por el perro, todos en el gran comedor se fijaron en la escena.

-¡Sherezada!- gritó Draco al reconocer a la gata, ella instintivamente se dirigió hacia él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó sobre él y se refugió en su pecho lo mejor que pudo. El perro iba directo hacia el rubio, pero al momento de saltar, este se movió y el canino cayó encima de la mesa, llevándose toda la comida de por medio y llegando a parar directamente en Greengrass, tumbándola al piso y ensuciándola de la comida que arrastraba su mascota.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo la voz calmada de Dumbledore detrás del rubio.

-El perro de Greengrass ha tratado de matar a mi gata señor- el anciano posó su mirada en Hermione, la miró como si la estuviera analizando de arriba abajo. _"Vamos léame la mente, soy yo Hermione Granger, ayúdeme."_

-Señorita Greengrass, una semana de detención por traer animales no permitidos al colegio-

-Pero director- empezó a replicar la chica.

-¿Acaso quiere que sean dos semanas?- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas- eso pensé- dijo al ver que la chica no le contestó y miró a la gata con odio- A todos los demás sigan cenando, y usted saqué a su perro de aquí o su castigo no quedará en esa simple detención- y sin decir nada más, el director regresó a su mesa.

-Vámonos de aquí Sherezada, ya esa tonta recibió su lección- y con la castaña en brazos, salió del gran comedor.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Señor Potter, Weasly, quiero que sepan que la señorita Hermione está trabajando en un proyecto con la profesora McGonagal, así que pasará el resto de la noche fuera de Gryffindor-

-Por supuesto director- dijeron al unísono y se dieron por satisfechos antes de regresar a su sala común.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Le dieron su merecido a esa estúpida, me hubiera gustado que Hermione estuviera allí para verlo, pero no se presentó a cenar, es raro ella siempre está con sus amigos a la hora de comer- le dijo el rubio ya en la habitación mientras se cambiaba la ropa, la castaña miraba hacia la pared pues estaba muy avergonzada.

Draco la cargó de nuevo y se subió a su cama, la chica no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, dormiría en la misma cama que él. Por más que intentó zafarse, él era mucho más fuerte, así que de esa forma terminó al lado del príncipe de Slytherin, este sin camisa sólo con unos pantalones de algodón, junto a su pecho y siendo abrazada por él.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado ^_^!! Nos vemos pronto en el próximo cap. y veamos qué pasa cuando nuestra amiga duerma al lado de nuestro Draco (que envidia!!!! (^///^)) Besos!!!**


	9. Un despertar muy curioso

"_Qué bien se siente, está calentito y muy cómodo. Me siento muy segura con ese brazo alrededor de mi cintura, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. UN MOMENTO."_ Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y trató rápidamente de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Recordó que había sido convertida en una gata por Greengrass y sus secuaces, también que su odioso perro la había perseguido hasta el gran salón y por último que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Draco alias _el hurón_ Malfoy. Este último pensamiento la hizo mirar alrededor, como había apreciado la primera vez que entró, estaba todo muy organizado y limpio. Posó luego su mirada en el Slytherin, dormía plácidamente y su rostro estaba completamente relajado, se veía indefenso, nada que ver con la imagen de chico rudo y molesto que muchas veces le gustaba proyectar.

Observándolo unossegundos más fue que se percató de algo curioso, lo estaba viendo frente a frente, no desde abajo, fue en este momento cuando decidió verse a sí misma. Ahí estaban sus manos, se tocó el rostro apresuradamente para comprobar que no tenía pelos en la cara o bigote, que tenía los labios, nariz y ojos de siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo de encontrarse sumamente aliviada por el regreso a la normalidad se sintió aterrorizada. Levantó la sábana lentamente y confirmó sus sospechas. Sonrojada, miró que estaba completamente desnuda, abrazada por la cintura por Malfoy y sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él. "_Gracias a Dios tiene pantalón puesto."_

Decidió que lo mejor era tratar de salir de allí sin hacer el menor ruido, ponerse algo del chico aunque luego se lo devolviera y hacer como que esa noche nunca había pasado. Trató de zafarse del agarre pero fue inútil, lo único que consiguió fue que Malfoy se aferrara más a ella. Maldijo para sí y suspiró sonoramente, iba a tener que hacer algo que no le iba a gustar nada.

—Malfoy despierta—dijo en voz baja y zarandeándolo un poco, pero apenas recibió un quejido leve por respuesta. Lo llamó un par de veces más pero también fue en vano. Por último, entonces, gritó su nombre cerca de su oído tan fuerte, que el chico saltó de su cama del susto y llegó a parar al suelo.

— ¡Maldición! —dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sentándose en el piso. Hermione aprovechó para usar una de las sábanas como toalla y salir de la cama. Malfoy se puso alerta cuando sintió a alguien en su habitación, al principio estaba un poco desorientado pero luego fijó su vista en la visión que jamás pensó que vería (bueno, tal vez en uno que otro sueño matutino). Delante tenía a Hermione Granger, envuelta en sábanas y lo más probable que fuera completamente desnuda.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí, Granger? Ya sé que soy irresistible pero debiste al menos avisarme que tendríamos una cita en horarios poco convencionales. —Hermione no le daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, estaban en una situación comprometedora y él sólo podía pensar con sus hormonas.

—No seas idiota Malfoy—dijo entre dientes sumamente enojada. — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —estalló al fin, se precipitó a la cama y empezó a lanzarle las almohadas que habían, que por supuesto el jugador de Quidditch pudo esquivar fácilmente.

— ¡¿Estás loca, Granger?! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —

— ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡Yo te diré lo que me pasa! ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! —inhaló una bocanada de aire antes de continuar y se aseguró de que la sábana que le servía de vestido provisional estuviera segura. — Primero vienes con toda esa estupidez de que seré tu futura novia, luego me besas sin permiso y mis amigos casi me asesinan, entonces un montón de chicas que escuchan más a sus hormonas que a su cerebro deciden hacerme la vida imposible, casi me mato en Hogsmeade. ¿Se me olvida algo? Ah sí, ¡Y las mismas admiradoras tuyas me convirtieron en un maldito gato! —

Para este momento fue que Malfoy se percató de que algo le faltaba, se acercó a la cama y removió las sábanas para descubrir, efectivamente, que Sherezada no estaba. — ¿Tú eras mi gata? —preguntó incrédulo y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Claro que lo era, ¿y qué es eso de Sherezada?, no sabía que te gustaban los libros muggles—Esto tomó infraganti al chico que solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco y a defenderse pobremente —Es un nombre común Granger. — Ella le miró con una ceja enarcada y bufó. —Sí Malfoy, lo que digas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, él digiriendo toda la información que acababa de recibir y ella pensando en la mejor manera de llegar a la sala común y que no la descubrieran en el proceso, cómo le encantaría tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en estos momentos.

—Granger—dijo dubitativo—esto no arruina lo de nuestra próxima cita, ¿cierto? —Malfoy la miraba tratando de contener su nerviosismo por la posible respuesta, ya sabía que la chica era muy temperamental y después de lo sucedido tal vez ya no quería nada que se relacionara con él.

—No lo sé—dijo cansada y encogiéndose de hombros, caminó lentamente hasta la cama, se sentó y hundió la cara en sus manos. Por lo general Hermione hubiese esperado a estar sola para desahogarse, pero los acontecimientos tan locos e inesperados le habían drenado todas sus fuerzas y ya no quería discutir. Primero una lágrima, después otra y antes de poder parar ya estaba hecha una magdalena. Sintió un movimiento a su lado y la superficie hundirse un poco.

— ¿Por qué, Malfoy? —Decía entre sollozos— ¿acaso querías verme derrotada? ¿Es esto parte de una broma enferma? ¿Por qué no buscas a otra chica? Greengrass estaría más que dispuesta a estar contigo, ¿por qué no me puedes dejar en paz? —Esas palabras hirieron al Slytherin, pero no se enojó con ella, sabía que no había hecho mucho por defenderla y que tener a esas locas persiguiéndola debía ser algo que la mantuviera en constante estrés.

Dudando al principio y luego lentamente, posó una mano en el hombro de Hermione, la acercó hacia sí y la abrazó. —No quiero verte derrotada y esto jamás sería parte de una broma enferma. Greengrass se puede ir a contar los granos de arena que hay en el Sahara mientras espera que yo me interese por ella, no busco a otra chica porque no son tú y no te puedo dejar en paz porque estoy enamorado, Granger, estoy enamorado de ti.

Hermione dejó de llorar al escuchar la confesión de amor más sincera que hubiera presenciado (sí claro, sólo en películas junto a su madre, un montón de helado y las palomitas). Se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar la chica, estaban tan juntos que casi podían toparse las narices.

—Creo que eso ya lo dejé claro, Granger. —La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y por acto reflejo le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico la miró con ojos pícaros y la recorrió con la mirada. —No me digas que esa es mi recompensa, creo que merezco un poquito más. Después de todo te salvé de Rocky. — Hermione recordó la condición en la que estaba y se sonrojó violentamente, casi tan roja como la cabellera de los Weasleys.

—Este….yo….no…..creo…..que….sea….buena—

—Shhh, tranquila Hermione—dijo atrapando su rostro con una mano y la otra la posicionó en su espalda. Se acercó paulatinamente hasta que la besó, al principio ella no reaccionaba, pero poco pudo resistirse contra la maestría del chico al besar. Despertaba a la chica que no quería obedecer reglas, a la leona dormida tras la jaula. Tímida, empezó a recorrer el dorso del Slytherin y un suspiro, entre la sorpresa y el gusto, escapó de sus labios al sentir sus pectorales marcados, subió las manos hasta que fue capaz de abrazar a Malfoy por el cuello, él utilizó ambas manos para acariciar la espalda de la chica por encima de la sábana.

Si nuestros héroes no estuviesen tan ocupados en explorar la cavidad bucal del otro, hubiesen podido escuchar el eco de unos pasos apresurados acercarse o tal vez hubiesen notado la puerta de la habitación abrirse de par en par y lo que es más importante, Hermione hubiese sentido la sábana deslizarse en ese preciso momento.

—Señor Malfoy, me han informado de un ruido molesto proveniente de su habitación pero—el maestro de pociones no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba, estaba anonadado. Su alumno favorito estaba casi encima de la odiosa Gryffindor y esta tenía la parte superior del cuerpo descubierto. Lo que pasó a continuación fue bastante caótico. Hermione gritó al mismo tiempo que se cubría con la sábana y empujaba a Malfoy, el cual cayó al piso golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza y Snape se giró bruscamente escondiendo la vergüenza que sentía por haber presenciado esa escena.

—A la oficina del director ahora. —Dijo peligrosamente y ambos chicos se miraron con cara de terror.


End file.
